the impossible girl and the demi lord
by bowtie98
Summary: we all know the doctor is a self unknown ladies man so what if Athena of the Greek gods got him drunk Jack Hummel that's what although jack knows he is part god he doesn't know who is his dad so join jack on this journey as he keeps the time lord in check and they meet miss Clara Oswin Oswald set to begin from the darlek asylum all the way to trenzalore


_**The impossible girl and the demi-lord **_

_**Hello I'm honestly surprised and honoured that you have taken time to read this it is my first doctor who fanfic with snippets taken from glee and Percy Jackson but this is not a huge crossover and an it is obvious it won't be perfect and I have brought in a oc but I'm not sure if it counts as a marty-stu so let me know if I'm close to it and I shall try to change the oc thank you and enjoy. **_

_**ALL THE DOCTOR WHO THINGS BELONG TO THE BBC AND THE MOFF ATHENA BELONGS TO RICK RODAN AND GLEE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY **_

Chapter 1 acquired

"At one point there were the daleks but they were defeated by the oncoming storm … the doctor unfortunately my dearest Hannah he died although there are those who believe otherwise and who think he put himself in hiding for our sake we must believe they are right"

The woman in the brown hooded cloak noticed the silhouette at the corner of her eye

"I got your message" said the voice of the doctor clear with caution at his situation "not many can do that send me messages takes a lot to get in my ship how you do that"

The woman was almost evasive "does it matter"

"Of course it matters why did you message me" the doctor shot back

"I have a daughter stuck in a darlek prison camp"

The doctor became puzzled and walked to the statues eye "so why aren't you

"I escaped

The doctor let out a dark chuckle and came close to the woman and whispered "no one escapes the darlek prison camps" then it hit him "it's a trap"

"What is" the woman asked stepping forward

"You are and you don't even know it" he backed away

But at the same time the woman began to creak and out of her head a darlek eyestalk popped out and at the same time a darlek gun came out of her hand before the time lord could react he was unconscious

THE DOCTOR IS ACQUIRED

"There we go beautiful" cried the photographer (A.N. gross right)

"I'll be five minutes" she told the photographer when she saw her pa "what is it" she asked

"Er y-your hus-sbands here" he replied knowing this to be a touchy subject

She gave him a flirtatious smirk and said "I don't have a husband" and she walked into her dressing room to find Rory

"You have to sign these" he said coldly

"And then we're not married" she asked with a hint of fear within her voice which he missed

"Just like magic"

She gave him the signature but before she could stop him he was out the door and she was stopped by her make-up artist much to her secret despair "sorry did I interrupt something" she asked

"No it's fine" lied Amy

"Oh dear you're so pale come on sit down we'll fix you right up" Amy did so only to see the ladies' head go limp

AMELLIA POND IS AQUIRED

Rory was still trying to get it in his head that he was done with Amy when

RORY WILLIAMS IS AQUIRED

Knock knock

The door opened to a man in his early twenties in a black waistcoat and matching trilby blue jeans and a hedge worth of hair and squared glasses

"Jack" said Shelby Corcoran "Beth Jack's here" Shelby smiled at him "thanks again for taking her while I'm on this business trip I hope this doesn't cause a problem"

"Don't sweat it Shelby it's not a problem plus I love the munchkin to bits so it all good"

Shelby chuckled "you know she loves you to so much that she calls and sees you as her daddy"

Jack looked at the floor and shuffled his feet and whispered "I see her as a daughter too" guiltily he was slightly scared of her reaction because when this woman got angry you ran and ran fast but instead she looked shocked at the revelation "p-p-please don't tell Puck it took him ages to get used to me being near her" he begged shamelessly he really adored Beth

She smiled "your secrets save with me"

Jack would have thanked her had he not been knocked down by a blond five year old boulder "DADDY" Beth squealed hugging him to death

"hi sweetie" he coughed getting back up "ready" he asked holding out his hand

They were in the car when he asked "so Beth what do you want to do this weekend"

No reply

JACK HUMMEL IS AQUIRED


End file.
